Dans les crocs de la bête
by opelleam
Summary: Et toi, Uchiha, veux-tu me laisser te marquer à jamais? Réfléchis bien, après cela, tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Tu me devras une obéissance sans faille et une confiance absolue. Tu devras tout me donner. Yaoi - UA- OS - Kyû/Sasu/Naru - défi -


**Note : Ce qui suit est le résultat d'un défi lancé avec Kumfu et dans lequel nous avons entraîné Hagane (la pauvre). Voilà les bases : OS lemonisé - UA - pairing impliquant Kyûbi (toujours en démon), Naruto, Sasuke sens libre. Pas de limite de mots … ouf ! Bref, c'était sympa de voir ce que nous allions chacune avec notre style, nos idées et notre univers pondre avec cette même base commune.

* * *

  
**

**Pairing choisi: Kyû/Sasu/Naru (je lutte contre ma tendance Naru/Sasuesque du moment).**

**Disclaimer: un K, un I, un S, un H, un I, un M, un O, un T, un O, OUAIS …. (voilà, je peux ranger mes pompons !!).**

* * *

EDIT du 03/04/09: OH mon DIEU, j'en ai oublié de remercier ma bêta.... ma pauvre Tamaki... désolée et merci, merci, merci

**

* * *

**

**Vous trouverez sur mon profil le lien vers les deux fics de mes « co » auteurs car je ne peux pas les rajouter ici.  
**

**Concernant celle de Kumfu, je précise à l'avance que nous ne sommes absolument pas consultées que ce soit pour le scénar ou autre mais il en ressort quelques étranges similitudes assez troublantes. Perso en lisant la sienne je n'ai pas arrêté d'en relever et je suis sûre que je n'ai pas tout vu. Il faut croire que nous avons le cerveau qui marche de la même façon.**

**Quant à celle d'Hagane, un warning me semble (****plus que****) nécessaire … veuillez ouvrir les fenêtres, vous munir d'un bon ventilateur, au pire un éventail, de bassines et de perfusions, isolez vous, cacher les personnes n'ayant pas l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool … et noter que Kumfu et moi déclinons toute responsabilité pour les séquelles pouvant en résulter. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DANS LES CROCS DE LA BETE**

- Es-tu sûr de toi, petit frère?

- Oui.

Itachi soupira, il aurait cent fois préféré être envoyé à la place de Sasuke, seulement ce n'était pas possible.

- Tu te souviens de tout?

Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel lui arrachant un faible sourire.

- Sasuke, il est temps annonça leur père.

Celui-ci était suivi par deux gardiens du temple venus chercher le jeune homme. Les cheveux attachés en une longue natte, ils étaient vêtus de leur traditionnelle tunique de cuir rouge sang dont le plastron métallique était orné du symbole du démon. De leurs mains gantées, ils tenaient une lance acérée à la pointe empoisonnée et à leurs jambes étaient attachés des couteaux, tout aussi aiguisés et mortels maintenus par des sangles de cuir. Sasuke hocha la tête et replongea un instant son regard dans celui de son frère si semblable au sien. Celui-ci se pencha en avant et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de son cadet dans un chaste baiser qui, il l'espérait, ne serait pas d'adieu.

- Bonne chance, petit frère.

- Merci.

Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées aussi longtemps que possible et Sasuke ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elles finirent par se séparer. Il sentit sur son épaule la poigne ferme de son père, sur son visage le regard tendre de sa mère qui attendait à la porte et dans son dos celui de son frère, celui qu'il ne devait plus croiser sans quoi il n'aurait jamais la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il sortit de chez lui encadré par les deux gardiens qui marchaient la tête droite, attentifs au moindre mouvement autour d'eux. Tout le long du chemin qui le mena jusqu'au temple, il fut chanté, loué, les femmes jetaient des fleurs à ses pieds, les plus dégourdies venaient placer des colliers autour de son cou. L'atmosphère de fête régnait dans Konoha, le soleil brillait de mille feux semblant le mettre en lumière. Sa peau avait été recouverte d'une pommade argentée dont les milliers de paillettes accrochaient les rayons de l'astre et donnaient à son épiderme une apparence de nacre givrée. Ses bras étaient recouverts des tatouages traditionnels qui serpentaient de ses poignets à ses coudes. Il portait un pagne de cuir noir laissant exposé son torse glabre et sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, l'éventail rouge et blanc symbole de son clan. Tout en lui inspirait le respect, de son port altier à son corps magnifique, en passant par son visage fin et gracieux et tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent et mesuré, il dégageait une aura quasi-divine que tous admiraient.

Les villageois avaient revêtu leurs tenues des grands jours, les hommes portant des pagnes d'un blanc éclatant et les femmes des tuniques aux couleurs vives, recouvertes de bijoux et de fleurs. Tous se joignaient au jeune homme et aux gardes pour former un cortège vif et joyeux. Devant tout cela, le cadet des Uchiha restait de marbre avançant droit devant lui, concentré sur sa mission. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au temple, ils furent accueillis par une haie de gardiens s'étendant le long des escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment : la gueule géante du démon ouverte sur ses crocs monstrueux qui en délimitaient les bords. Comme il était d'usage avant d'attaquer la montée des marches, Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à la foule qui l'acclama. Il aurait donné cher pour apercevoir un visage chéri mais sa famille n'avait pas le droit d'être là, ce qui était sans doute mieux. Il ne daigna pas sourire à tous ces inconnus qui le fêtaient autant qu'ils fêtaient l'absence d'un de leurs enfants à sa place. Leur hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais d'ici cinq ans, une nouvelle offrande serait à faire au démon sauf si Sasuke réussissait sa mission et démontrait que derrière ce temple ne se cachait que du vide et des prêtres avides de pouvoir et de richesse.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la foule et Sasuke leva les yeux vers le haut des marches où le Jinchuuriki, incarnation du démon, venait d'apparaître. Son corps recouvert d'une fine couche d'or brillait au soleil, le masque du renard bien en place sur son visage. Sasuke était curieux de l'approcher, il ne l'avait vu que de loin comme la foule aujourd'hui. Bientôt, il lui ferait face. Le Jinchuuriki plaça ses mains devant lui, effectua les signes rituels et un manteau d'énergie orange le recouvrit. Discrètement, Sasuke porta sa main par-dessus ses yeux et masquant son regard, activa son sharingan, le don héréditaire de son clan et observa le phénomène. Mais il était trop loin pour déceler quoique ce soit. L'aura semblait naturelle d'ici, il n'apercevait aucune tricherie.

Le Jinchuuriki fit un signe vers Sasuke et celui-ci toujours encadré de deux gardes commença son ascension, désactivant sa pupille.

Doucement, marche par marche, il se rapprochait inéluctablement de son destin, les yeux fixés sur le visage de renard. Comme il s'avançait, il put le détailler un peu plus. Il était différent du souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Lors de la dernière offrande, il n'était encore qu'un enfant mais depuis son corps s'était étoffé en hauteur et en largeur. On ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, hormis qu'il avait à peu près l'âge de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il était né, il portait la marque du démon et il avait été mené au temple dès son premier jour. Il n'en était pas ressorti depuis sauf pour les cérémonies et personne n'avait vu son visage toujours caché par le masque du renard. Il devait donc avoir dans les douze, treize ans la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait vu. Aujourd'hui, c'était donc presque un homme qui l'attendait immobile et calme à l'entrée du temple.

Sasuke détailla le torse puissant et glabre, la musculature développée, que l'onguent doré, qui la recouvrait, mettait particulièrement en valeur. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, le Jinchuuriki tourna la tête vers lui et pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que le démon le regardait au travers de ce masque. Mais le jeune Uchiha ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il saisit la main que l'autre lui tendait et fut surpris de la délicatesse avec laquelle elle se referma sur la sienne. Le contact l'électrisa étrangement mais il sut rester maître de lui et ne rien en montrer. Il vint se placer à côté de lui et se tourna face au peuple aussi immobile que l'autre. Le silence se fit dans la foule, troublée par le contraste entre les deux hommes étincelant comme des joyaux, véritable incarnation du soleil et de la lune. De mémoire d'hommes, jamais on avait vu un spectacle aussi incroyable. Mais la masse informe voulait plus que ces deux êtres presque surnaturels. Semblant comprendre la supplique muette, le Jinchuuriki vint se placer derrière Sasuke et celui-ci fut assailli par une odeur douce et sucrée qui l'enveloppa. Il en huma une grande bouffée, surpris de la trouver agréable.

Il sentit des mains sur ses épaules, une poigne à la fois douce et ferme. Pendant ce temps, un prêtre reconnaissable à son habit, nuages rouges sur fond noir et à son masque noir, apporta un coussin. Les mains quittèrent un instant le corps de Sasuke, saisirent et passèrent autour de son cou argent une fine chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une pierre orange presque phosphorescente. Elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir l'observer avec son sharingan mais c'était impossible pour le moment. La pierre se mit à briller de plus en plus fort devenant aveuglante mais sans jamais brûler sa peau. L'éclat devint douloureux et il dut fermer les yeux un instant. Quand la lumière diminua et que le jeune homme fut de nouveau visible aux yeux de la foule, celle-ci hurla de joie. Kyûbi venait d'accepter leur offrande. Sasuke se retint de sourire, cela faisait des siècles qu'aucun humain n'avait été refusé. Cet Orochimaru que la pierre aurait consumé parce que le démon le rejetait et le jugeait indigne de lui, n'était pour lui qu'une partie de la légende. Elle justifiait le rituel mais pour Sasuke cela n'allait pas plus loin. Par ailleurs, les prêtres auraient été fous de refuser le descendant d'un clan aussi prestigieux que le sien. Le peuple de Konoha avait déjà été plus que surpris quand son nom avait été annoncé. Mais, c'était un dû de chaque grande famille envers le démon, un de leurs enfants devait lui revenir un jour. Les Hyûga eux-mêmes avaient dû se séparer d'une des leurs cinq ans auparavant.

Ils restèrent un moment devant la foule qui chantait et dansait. Sasuke sentait dans son dos la chaleur qui irradiait du Jinchuuriki et sur son torse celle de la pierre, toutes deux bien plus intenses que celle du soleil. Finalement, les gardes se mirent en branle fermant l'accès au temple en se plaçant devant les escaliers. Plusieurs prêtres sortirent de la gueule du démon pour venir se mettre autour d'eux, prenant la relève pour assurer le reste de la cérémonie et du folklore.

Sasuke sentit une pression un peu plus forte sur son épaule droite et se retourna pour suivre le Jinchuuriki. Il laissa ses yeux courir un instant sur le dos du jeune homme, musclé et si parfaitement dessiné. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là le symbole tatoué en or entre ses omoplates: une spirale. C'était l'emblème du clan Uzumaki. Sasuke avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir, le Jinchuuriki en étant un des derniers descendants. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu des parents du jeune homme, personne n'en parlait. Il s'oublia un court instant devant le symbole et les mouvements hypnotiques qui l'animaient à chaque pas que l'autre faisait. Il pénétra dans le temple surpris de la moiteur qui y régnait. A partir de là, il ignorait ce qui allait lui arriver. C'était un mystère que nul n'avait pu percer, les prêtres gardaient bien leur secret et ceux qui avaient tenté de s'approcher du lieu de culte n'avaient jamais été retrouvés. Quant à ceux qui étaient offerts au démon tous les cinq ans, on ne les revoyait jamais, on ignorait s'ils étaient toujours en vie, ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Sasuke n'avait pas peur, c'était sa mission, son rôle, il affronterait tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin pour parvenir à son but. Et s'il devait mourir, cela ne l'effrayait pas non plus, il serait digne de la confiance que les siens avaient placée en lui.

Inconsciemment, il redressa un peu plus la tête et continua sa marche. Il était surpris de ne croiser personne dans les longs couloirs qu'ils arpentaient. Les prêtres ne semblaient pas craindre qu'il tente de s'enfuir. Après tout, le peuple de Konoha était à tellement endoctriné par le culte du démon que peut-être personne n'avait jamais pensé à le faire. Et quand bien même n'y croyait-il pas, Sasuke ne serait pas le premier à le tenter. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Les murs du temple étaient richement décorés de fresques mettant en scène les combats du démon tantôt sous forme d'humain, tantôt sous celle du renard, ses neuf queues fendant l'air et balayant les autres démons à queue. Sasuke s'arrêta un instant devant une représentation de Shukaku le démon du sable qui gisait sous une patte puissante. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le travail des sculpteurs et des peintres, les démons avaient presque l'air vivant et prêts à sortir des murs pour rejouer leurs combats dans l'arène des artères du temple. Le Jinchuuriki avançait sans prendre garde à Sasuke qui dut accélérer pour le rattraper. Le silence que maintenait celui-ci ne dérangeait pas le jeune Uchiha qui avait toujours eu horreur de parler plus que nécessaire. Cependant, cela renforçait un peu plus l'atmosphère sombre et surnaturelle du lieu et Sasuke devait lutter contre ses instincts pour maintenir son sharingan éteint.

C'était son arme secrète.

Son clan avait caché depuis sa plus tendre enfance au reste de Konoha que Sasuke avait hérité de ce cadeau et ils s'en étaient servis pour justifier sa nomination. Les autorités de Konoha et les prêtres encore plus se méfiaient des Uchiha et de leurs pouvoirs. Ils redoutaient de voir un utilisateur du sharingan pénétrer dans l'enceinte du temple. Cela les avait encore plus convaincus que le démon n'existait pas et que le peuple était maintenu dans un culte désuet. Ils avaient bien l'intention de mettre un terme à tout ceci et Sasuke était leur bras armé.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce au centre de laquelle une statue colossale glorifiait un peu plus le démon. Une fois de plus, il y était représenté sous sa forme animale et à ses pieds, on retrouvait les autres démons vaincus ou la tête basse en signe de soumission. Un brasier se consumait à l'intérieur de l'œuvre et ses flammes étaient visibles par les yeux de la statue, conférant au Kyûbi un regard dévastateur. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait rendait l'atmosphère lourde et suffocante. Sasuke sentit sa peau se couvrir d'un peu de sueur.

Plusieurs prêtres les attendaient aux côtés de la sculpture. L'un d'eux apporta un ruban orange qu'il tendit au Jinchuuriki. Celui-ci passa derrière Sasuke et lui banda les yeux. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais ce dernier ne dit mot.

Il sentit des doigts se poser sur le creux de ses reins et retint un frémissement à ce contact.

- Je vais te guider, fais-moi confiance.

La voix rauque résonna à son oreille et le troubla encore plus.

La main dans son dos le poussa doucement et il fit un pas. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de dépendre d'un autre et pourtant la paume de l'homme sur sa peau, la chaleur s'en dégageant le mettait en confiance. Néanmoins, il chassa cette sensation pour se concentrer et mémoriser les méandres qu'on lui faisait emprunter, quasiment certain de pouvoir suivre le chemin en sens inverse. Il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois sur le sol inégal, mais à chaque fois un bras solide le retenait, tandis que la voix presque trop rassurante lui murmurait de faire attention, lui disant qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps. Sasuke finit par sentir un courant d'air plus léger qui s'accentua. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et le bandeau fut ôté de ses yeux.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un immense jardin à ciel ouvert. Des bancs recouverts de riches coussins étaient installés à l'ombre d'arbres gigantesques et un apaisant bruit d'eau provenait de multiples fontaines représentant le démon renard, des filets d'eau s'écoulant de leurs gueules ouvertes. Le changement d'atmosphère était particulièrement troublant et Sasuke s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il observa rapidement son environnement. Plusieurs serviteurs allaient et venaient, ils étaient reconnaissables à leurs tatouages en forme de triangles rouges sur leurs joues. Ces derniers comme les prêtres étaient triés sur le volet et leur dévotion n'avait d'égale que leur efficacité. Sasuke doutait de trouver une aide en eux mais il avait appris à se débrouiller par lui-même. Le jardin semblait être le centre de la vie du temple, il observait et mémorisait tout ce qu'il voyait : le nombre de couloirs qui en partaient, le nombre de gardes, leurs visages, mesurait rapidement leur corpulence et jaugeait leur niveau. Finalement, ce fut le Jinchuuriki qui le sortit de son analyse.

- Kiba.

Sa voix résonnait un peu moins maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et Sasuke fut surpris qu'elle paraisse aussi humaine et normale. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge s'avança vers eux, il était suivi par un monstrueux chien blanc. Il faudrait également compter avec eux, la meute des Inuzuka, ces chiens féroces étaient eux aussi des gardiens du temple et ils étaient sans conteste plus dangereux que les gardes. L'animal en question vint se frotter au Jinchuuriki qui flatta gentiment son flanc.

- Là, là, Akamaru laisse Na...

Les yeux du serviteur passèrent sur Sasuke et il se reprit.

- Laisse le maître Jinchuuriki.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kiba.

Sasuke observa un moment les longs doigts graciles jouer dans les poils blancs, la peau dorée contrastant avec celle immaculée du pelage de la bête.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

- Oui. Suivez-moi, répondit le jeune servant.

Sasuke sentit une main caresser doucement son bras pour attirer son attention et n'eut pas le temps de retenir son frisson. Quelque chose dans le Jinchuuriki le troublait.

- Viens, lui dit celui-ci doucement.

- Hn.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au serviteur et empruntèrent un corridor qui longeait le jardin. Le soleil brillait toujours quand bien même commençait-il à décliner légèrement. Sasuke observa tout de suite que s'il y avait moins de gardes dans cette zone, elle était cependant plus peuplée, de serviteurs, de prêtres et d'autres personnes, hommes ou femmes dont il ignorait le rôle. L'atmosphère beaucoup plus normale et sereine eut un effet immédiat sur Sasuke qui sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul, le Jinchuuriki paraissait également plus détendu. Leur petit cortège était suivi du regard et bientôt un second chien presque aussi gros que le premier les rejoignit. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui renifla la main avant d'y passer un coup de langue. Sasuke la retira rapidement.

- Elle te goûte, c'est bon signe, lui dit le fameux Kiba.

- Hn.

La chienne se frotta un peu plus contre Sasuke et grogna de contentement lorsqu'il lui donna une brève caresse.

- Toi, tu as un truc avec les chiens, statua Kiba, généralement Hatsuyuki ne s'approche pas des étrangers et elle leur fait encore plus rarement son chant d'amour.

- Hn. J'ai le même genre d'effet sur de nombreuses femmes, lança négligemment Sasuke.

Kiba s'arrêta et le regarda surpris. Un rire léger comme une caresse s'éleva autour d'eux et Sasuke se retourna vers le Jinchuuriki. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers lui et il aurait donné beaucoup pour voir son visage à cet instant. Ce masque de renard lui conférait un côté inhumain en total désaccord avec sa voix si pleine de vie.

- Et bien, et bien Kiba, reprends-toi.

- Heu… oui… maître.

Ils reprirent leur chemin quittant les abords du jardin pour s'enfoncer au cœur du bâtiment. Il y faisait plus sombre et de nouveau des torches éclairaient leur chemin. Malgré tout, on ne s'y sentait pas oppressé comme un peu plus tôt, sans doute en raison des nombreuses personnes présentes. Tous saluaient respectueusement le Jinchuuriki qui répondait par un rapide hochement de tête. Les regards se reportaient ensuite sur Sasuke et Hatsuyuki toujours collée à lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte que Kiba poussa négligemment du pied. Sasuke sentit cette main venir se reposer aux creux de ses reins et il en savoura un instant le contact.

- Avance, lui murmura gentiment le Jinchuuriki.

- Hn.

Il fit alors un pas. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon richement décoré. De nombreuses tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes recouvraient les murs conférant à la pièce une ambiance intime et de plusieurs tables basses sur lesquelles étaient posés des plateaux couverts de fruits, de gâteaux et de riches carafes débordant de boissons, de larges couches étaient recouvertes de coussins de soie. Un plus grand nombre encore était rassemblé autour d'une nouvelle fontaine au centre de la pièce. Elle était différente de celles du jardin. Le démon y était représenté assis sur ses pattes arrière, ses neuf queues remontaient derrière lui et un jet d'eau s'écoulait de chacune d'elles. Une large baie ouverte donnait sur une terrasse où d'autres coussins étaient disposés à côté de pots de fleurs et de palmiers géants. De nombreuses personnes étaient là, certains somnolaient dans le moelleux des coussins, d'autres lisaient, d'autres discutaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux portaient autour de leur cou la même pierre orangée qui ornait dorénavant celui de Sasuke. Voilà donc ce qu'il était advenu des élus, pensa le jeune Uchiha. Des serviteurs allaient et venaient entre eux, s'arrêtant pour discuter ou vaquant à leurs occupations.

Le Jinchuuriki se tourna vers lui.

- Je te laisse ici, Kiba va te montrer tes appartements.

Il commença à partir mais Sasuke le retint par le bras. Il sentit la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Les serviteurs les regardaient et sous leurs airs de simples servants, Sasuke devina qu'ils étaient prêts à changer de rôle si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le chien prénommé Akamaru fit un pas vers lui, son poil se dressant légèrement. Mais Hatsuyuki vint se mettre entre eux.

- Là Akamaru, tout va bien dit d'une voix apaisante le Jinchuuriki. Que veux-tu Sasuke?

A l'écoute de son prénom prononcé par cette voix, son ventre se contracta brusquement, mais encore une fois, il repoussa la sensation.

- Que va-t-il advenir de moi?

- Rien.

Sasuke le regarda surpris. Une main dorée vint se poser sur la sienne qui était toujours sur le bras du Jinchuuriki.

- Tu ne peux plus ressortir du temple mais tu es libre d'aller et venir dans cette partie. Tu pourras utiliser ton temps comme tu le souhaites.

- C'est tout? Vous n'allez rien me faire.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa du masque de renard. La tension retomba dans la pièce et les autres reprirent leur activité préalable.

- Non, pas de sacrifices rituels, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Verrai-je le démon?

L'autre se tendit un peu.

- Non, il n'y a que moi qui suis à même de le voir. Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu étais en sa présence.

Comme c'est pratique pensa Sasuke mais tellement prévisible.

- Et si je veux essayer?

Il ne pouvait pas le voir derrière le masque mais il aurait parié que l'autre souriait.

- Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion lors d'une cérémonie. Il s'y montre parfois et certaines personnes sont suffisamment réceptives pour percevoir sa présence.

- Les chiens le sentent toujours, ajouta Kiba en se mêlant à la conversation, certains parviennent même à le voir à ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Hn.

Le Jinchuuriki dégagea son bras.

- Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. A regret Sasuke détacha son regard de la silhouette d'or et le reporta sur le jeune serviteur qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Il le suivit dans un des couloirs qui partait du salon jusqu'à ce qui serait ses appartements. Il écouta patiemment ses explications ne répondant que lorsque cela était nécessaire mais essayant de glaner quelques informations. Le jeune Kiba étant un moulin à parole, cela fut assez aisé. Ils revinrent ensuite dans le grand salon où il fut présenté aux autres.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était là. Il n'avait guère avancé, le temple et ses dépendances étant particulièrement surveillés. Même si son statut d'élu lui conférait une certaine autonomie, il n'était libre de ses mouvements que dans un périmètre bien défini et dont il avait déjà expérimenté les limites. Sitôt qu'il essayait de passer outre, un serviteur, un prêtre, un garde apparaissait comme par enchantement. Seuls les chiens le laissaient suffisamment en paix et cela parce qu'Hatsuyuki ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle dormant devant sa porte puis au pied de son lit lorsqu'il céda enfin et la laissa rentrer. Au départ, il crut que la chienne avait reçu des ordres pour le surveiller mais rapidement, il se rendit compte de son erreur, l'animal l'alertant lorsqu'il risquait d'être pris lors de ses balades nocturnes. Elle se révélait être sa seule alliée. Des autres élus, il n'avait pas pu tirer grand-chose. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le démon mais cela semblait être le cadet de leurs soucis. Ils s'étaient tous particulièrement bien adaptés à leur nouvelle vie confortable et oisive pour certains. Sasuke ne s'était pas découvert d'affinité particulière avec eux, même si certains étaient plus sympathiques que d'autres.

Il y avait Jiraiya, un pervers qui passait son temps après les servantes, activité dans laquelle il était généralement épaulé par Kisame. Venaient ensuite Hinata la douce et timide Hyûga qui restait généralement dans son coin et Iruka qui passait le plus clair de son temps entouré d'enfants qui au vu des marques sur leurs joues étaient ceux du personnel du temple. Le plus intéressant restait sans conteste Sarutobi, le vieil homme avait pratiquement passé sa vie au temple et il était une véritable encyclopédie. Il y avait fait sa vie avec une des servantes et son fils Asuma occupait un poste élevé parmi les gardiens du temple. Il répondait facilement aux questions ou racontait de lui-même des anecdotes. Pour autant Sasuke restait prudent, essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Le petit groupe passait le plus clair de son temps dans le salon et le jardin. Ils n'y étaient jamais seuls, quelques prêtres y venaient régulièrement, les serviteurs aussi. Sasuke avait rapidement constaté que le reste du temple était moins fréquenté et que l'atmosphère y était beaucoup plus lourde ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les autres évitaient de s'y trouver. Il avait revu le Jinchuuriki tous les jours, celui-ci apparaissant généralement en fin d'après-midi pour passer un long moment avec eux. En à peine deux jours, Sasuke s'était surpris à attendre ce moment et à guetter son arrivée. L'étrange trouble qui l'avait saisi le jour de la cérémonie s'était transformé en une incontrôlable attraction dès lors qu'il avait vu le visage jusque là masqué.

Cela s'était produit le lendemain de son arrivée. Il était dans le salon avec les autres, les étudiant, les jaugeant, cherchant ceux qui lui seraient utiles, ceux qui risquaient de le gêner. Tout à coup, il avait vu le groupe d'enfants qui écoutait sagement Iruka se lever et courir vers un nouvel arrivant. Sasuke le reconnut avant même de lever les yeux vers son visage. Sa peau avait gardé sa couleur or, comme la sienne celle argentée. L'onguent dont il avait été recouvert pour la cérémonie avait marqué sa peau et la teinte ne partirait qu'après un bon mois. Le Jinchuuriki portait un pagne orange et noir et encore une fois, Sasuke parcourut son corps des yeux. L'absence du masque aurait pu le surprendre mais la beauté de son visage fut telle qu'il ne put réagir qu'à cela.

Il reconnut tout de suite la marque du démon, les trois fines moustaches sur chacune de ses joues, son visage recouvert de cette fine couche d'or était à la fois doux et viril. Sasuke s'attarda un instant sur la ligne de son menton, de sa mâchoire, sur l'arête du nez, les lèvres rebondies, le sourire parfait et tendre qu'il adressait aux enfants qui venaient de lui sauter dessus en hurlant des « Naruto » enthousiastes. Deux longues mèches de cheveux blonds comme les blés encadraient son visage, tandis que les autres retombaient gracieusement sur son front ou partaient en bataille sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le tout semblait être une aura lumineuse autour de son visage exquis. Mais, plus encore que ses traits, ses yeux étaient à eux seuls une œuvre d'art. On aurait dit un ciel d'été, un ciel limpide et sans nuage, de ceux qui vous font vous sentir heureux parce que vous savez que ce sera une belle journée que rien ne pourra gâcher. Puis, le ciel se porta sur lui et sa respiration s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre de façon un peu plus accélérée lorsque le Jinchuuriki avança vers lui.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tout se passe bien?

Le jeune Uchiha voulut se lever mais d'un signe de main, l'autre l'en dissuada et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ils discutèrent un court instant et finalement les autres les rejoignirent. Une discussion de groupe s'engagea sur tout et rien. Sasuke observa beaucoup Naruto qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi. Il souriait à tous, avait toujours un petit mot pour les autres, s'arrêtant auprès de chacun. Il semblait emplir la pièce de sa présence et de sa voix. Pourtant, lorsqu'on l'étudiait de plus prés, il était facile de constater qu'il parlait et bougeait finalement assez peu. Cependant, il rayonnait tant qu'on le sentait en permanence et le moindre mot qu'il prononçait était religieusement écouté. Sasuke recherchait sa compagnie même s'il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Dès lors que Naruto arrivait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de l'approcher. Mais l'attraction semblait réciproque car l'autre aussi le cherchait du regard quand il n'était pas à proximité et finissait par venir à ses côtés si Sasuke ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Le soir les trouvait donc généralement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Hatsuyuki à leurs pieds savourant les caresses des mains d'or et d'argent qui parfois se rencontraient pour se séparer d'abord brusquement puis de plus en plus doucement sur ses flancs. Sasuke n'en oubliait pas sa mission quand bien même son esprit était accaparé par le représentant du démon et les sentiments et désirs qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Ce soir-là, cependant, c'était bien l'héritier des Uchiha qui agissait et non le jeune homme troublé. La nuit venue, il posa la chaîne et la pierre ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir un ennemi s'en servir d'arme contre lui. Il sortit du quartier des élus, se fondant dans l'obscurité, son sharingan enclenché. Il savait exactement où chercher. Il y avait cette pièce dont il n'avait vu que la porte, mais où les prêtres allaient et venaient et dont ils ressortaient tard la nuit. Hatsuyuki le suivait, parvenant à se fondre dans l'ombre des murs malgré son pelage blanc, la chienne était incroyable et c'était comme si elle parvenait à lire dans les pensées de Sasuke. Il sortit de son périmètre autorisé faisant preuve de toute son habilité et de son arme la plus secrète, sa capacité à hypnotiser les gens grâce à son sharingan. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à effacer suffisamment sa présence pour n'avoir à l'utiliser sur moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Ils ne se souviendraient de rien, à peine d'un courant d'air. Il remonta dans les couloirs éclairés de torches, dont les murs comme partout ailleurs chantaient les louanges du démon renard.

C'est sans encombre qu'il parvint à son but. Devant lui se tenaient deux immenses portes représentant la tête du Kyûbi et sa gueule béante semblait menacer quiconque essayerait de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire, caché derrière ces imposantes portes métalliques. Il savait qu'à cette heure là, il ne croiserait personne, tous les prêtres étaient couchés, se levant tôt le matin pour commencer leurs offices. Doucement, la chienne sur ses talons, il plaça sa main à l'intérieur de la gueule du monstre pour attraper la poignée et poussa tout doucement. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce était encore plus sombre que le reste du temple, uniquement éclairée par les lumières d'une multitude de bougies et de braises rougeoyant autour d'une statue du Kyûbi. C'était sans doute la plus impressionnante qu'il ait vu jusque là. Pas parce que la bête était représentée toutes dents dehors ou griffes sorties, non le démon était assis, les yeux fermés, ses neuf queues repliées autour de ses pattes. Mais l'impression de puissance contenue, le sentiment que d'un instant à l'autre, les paupières du renard pouvaient s'ouvrir et déclencher l'apocalypse d'un simple battement de queue prenait à la gorge. Sasuke inspira profondément. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étouffante, il s'y sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il s'avança et observa son environnement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, aux pieds de la statue, des cousins étaient disposés. Sur chacun d'eux, on voyait l'usure de genoux régulièrement posés là.

Il contourna le renard de marbre, une étrange chair de poule couvrait son corps et même Hatsuyuki semblait rechigner à aller plus en avant. Elle était restée près de la porte et un grondement étrange s'échappait d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers la statue. Pourtant, elle s'approcha mais ce fut uniquement pour tirer sur le pagne de Sasuke et l'entraîner avec elle à l'extérieur de la salle. Sasuke s'agenouilla vers la bête.

- Attends-moi dehors Hatsuyuki.

La chienne couina faiblement. Sasuke caressa sa tête.

- Allez va et préviens-moi si quelqu'un approche.

Comme d'habitude, la bête sembla parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait et sortit la queue battante. Sasuke l'accompagna et referma derrière elle. Après tout c'était une bonne chose, ainsi il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre. Il inspecta la pièce à l'aide de son sharingan, hormis l'étrange atmosphère qui y régnait, il n'y avait rien. Il fit le tour des murs où des textes étaient peints, tous récitant la magnificence et la grandeur du démon. Sasuke en lut quelques uns, de la propagande rien de plus, des mots créés par des humains pour contrôler d'autres humains. Il soupira et serra les poings. Il n'y avait rien ici, pas de démon, pas de magie, rien que des hommes. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas là que le Kyûbi devait être? Sur cette statue, trône de sa puissance ? Mais la salle était vide et bientôt Sasuke prouverait au peuple de Konoha que cette religion n'était que du vent, que s'il avait existé, le fameux renard devait être un homme comme les autres, un valeureux guerrier, mort des centaines d'années avant et qu'on avait élevé au rang de divinité pour promouvoir l'unité du village.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le jeune homme sursauta étonné de s'être laissé surprendre. Il désactiva sa pupille et se retourna. Il fixa Naruto se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi Hatsuyuki ne l'avait pas alerté. Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui apprit qu'elle était toujours fermée. Le Jinchuuriki était entré par un autre passage. Sasuke regarda derrière Naruto et en effet, le mur qui jusque là était plein, était ouvert mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit. Un passage secret pensa Sasuke qui menait très certainement sur les appartements de Naruto. Le blond le regardait toujours, attendant sa réponse. Sasuke essayait de faire marcher ses méninges mais la présence du Jinchuuriki le troublait, ses yeux couleur de ciel, qui le détaillaient, le rendaient fou. Il s'approcha hypnotisé par leur clarté et s'arrêta face à Naruto. Il parvint à trouver un plan.

- Je te cherchais.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire tendre et fit un pas vers lui.

- Tu risques la mort si on te surprend ici.

- Oh, alors tu ne devrais rien dire, ajouta Sasuke en venant se placer à quelques centimètres du corps de Naruto. Tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ?

La proximité du Jinchuuriki le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, son cœur battait plus fort, un poids étrange écrasait sa poitrine à chaque inspiration et il se demandait si son cerveau avait conçu ce plan pour le sauver ou pour le soulager.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? reprit Naruto.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas appelé les gardes?

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par une autre question?

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire?

Naruto sourit et ne recula pas lorsque Sasuke colla son corps contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais réellement ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je te cherchais et regarde, j'ai réussi à te trouver.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté semblant peser la véracité des propos de Sasuke. Ce dernier se perdait dans la sensation de cet être contre lui, de cette peau sur la sienne. Il captura son regard et son ventre se contracta de désir, tandis que sa verge réagissait encore plus fortement. Il n'avait jamais été sexuellement attiré par quelqu'un avant cela mais la sensation était si grisante qu'il le regrettait fortement à cet instant. Il se pencha prêt à s'emparer des lèvres pleines du Jinchuuriki mais celui-ci se recula.

- Tu devrais repartir Sasuke, je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux.

Il s'éloigna.

- Naruto, attends, l'interpella-t-il en attrapant son poignet.

Il lui obéit et se laissa faire lorsque Sasuke le tira à lui. Il le colla de nouveau contre son corps et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il porta ses lèvres sur celles du Jinchuuriki pour un baiser fougueux et peut-être un peu désespéré. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais se laissa guider par son instinct et sa passion naturelle. Il passa une de ses mains dans le dos du blond qui frémit légèrement. Il le sentit se laisser aller contre lui et répondre à son baiser avec la même envie, la même force, venant chercher la langue du brun et lui montrer la marche à suivre. Le cœur de Sasuke n'avait sans doute jamais battu aussi vite même après un exercice physique intense. Tout son corps était en ébullition et il tremblait de désir. Et cette langue qui tournoyait autour de la sienne lui aurait fait perdre conscience. Puis, tout s'arrêta lorsque Naruto s'écarta soudainement de lui alors qu'il commençait à se frotter doucement contre le corps doré.

- Naruto, gémit-il en essayant de rattraper les lèvres roses, ne parvenant qu'à riper sur son menton et à aspirer le souffle brûlant du blond.

- Retourne dans ta chambre Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu …

Le Jinchuuriki se recula, un étrange halo orangé semblait l'entourer mais Sasuke était trop englué dans les sensations qui le parcourraient pour y être vraiment attentif.

- Pars Sasuke.

Le regard bleu s'était fait dur et le jeune Uchiha ne put qu'obéir, frustré et rageant, son corps brûlant comme jamais.

* * *

Les quatre jours suivants, Naruto ne se montra pas et Sasuke s'en voulut, d'une parce qu'il pensait être la raison de cette absence et deux parce qu'elle le touchait beaucoup trop. Il avait besoin de le voir, de sentir sa présence même pour une heure ou deux. Il passait et repassait en boucle le souvenir de ses lèvres, de son goût qu'il avait à peine perçu et qui lui donnait envie de plus, de la sensation de ce corps contre le sien. Il croyait devenir fou, il devait le voir, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, c'était comme une obsession qu'il devait assouvir. Et comme tout Uchiha, il ne savait pas résister à ce genre d'appel. Aussi, se préparait-il ce soir à retrouver le Jinchuuriki, son esprit sujet à de multiples interrogations tandis qu'une fois de plus, il se séparait de la pierre du démon. Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il repoussé alors même qu'il avait approfondi leur baiser, pourquoi rejetait-il Sasuke sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'avoir une explication, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Comme à son habitude, Hatsuyuki le suivit. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir le nombre de gardiens augmenter aux abords de sa chambre, signe que Naruto avait gardé secrète sa petite escapade. Alors encore une fois, s'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé, pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ?Il reprit les mêmes couloirs que quatre jours plus tôt, rencontrant d'autres gardes qu'il plongea dans ce même état d'illusion et parvint de nouveau devant les portes du sanctuaire. Il les poussa sans hésiter, peu lui importait d'être pris, il voulait voir Naruto et quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin serait éliminé. Cette fois la chienne entra avec lui sans rechigner, son poil ne se hérissant même pas. La volonté qui animait le jeune Uchiha semblait déteindre sur elle et elle avançait avec la même assurance. Il se dirigea directement vers le mur du fond d'où il avait vu sortir le jinchuuriki.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien de particulier, les peintures continuaient sans interruption. Il attrapa une des bougies et la passa le long du mur jusqu'à ce que la flamme vacille violemment. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage. Usant de son sharingan, il lui fut alors facile de discerner la fente qui courrait au milieu des textes et dessins. Il se concentra un peu plus, les virgules de ses pupilles se mettant à tourner comme il analysait les pierres du mur. Enfin, il trouva celles qui semblaient les plus usées et rapidement appuya sur les unes et les autres, cherchant l'ordre qui permettrait l'ouverture de la porte.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant qu'il n'y parvienne, il n'aurait su le dire, mais la chienne avait fini par se coucher à ses pieds attendant patiemment qu'il en finisse avec le mur. Elle se releva d'un bond lorsque, enfin, il y parvint. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et observa les lieux. Il s'agissait d'un couloir, aucune torche ne venait en éclairer le chemin mais il s'y engagea sans peur. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d'apercevoir de la lumière. Précautionneusement, il s'en approcha. Il entendit un son qu'il ne sut comment interpréter: pleurs ? Gémissements ? Il s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à pénétrer dans la salle, se cachant derrière les lourdes tentures tendues entre le couloir et la pièce au-delà. Sasuke se déplaça jusqu'à la couche de voilages plus légers, Hatsuyuki le suivant toujours. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il laissa ses yeux redevenir noirs. La chambre qu'il découvrait était spacieuse. Comme un peu partout des coussins confortables et cossus étaient déposés au sol. Des meubles particulièrement ouvragés, en bois précieux ornés de joyaux et d'or remplissaient le reste de la pièce : des commodes, des armoires, des petites tables et une autre immense, recouverte de mets et de boissons. L'atmosphère était particulièrement luxueuse, encore plus que les chambres dans lesquelles étaient logés les élus. Mais les nombreuses plantes vertes, placées un peu partout et qui manquaient cruellement dans ses propres quartiers, aéraient cette décoration chargée.

Sur la droite, une fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer une légère brise qui faisait s'envoler les voilages identiques à ceux dans lesquels il se cachait. Là, encore, des bougies étaient répandues un peu partout mais de nombreuses torches brûlaient ça et là. Il passa au côté gauche de la pièce où un grand lit à baldaquin trônait. Il n'avait sous ses yeux que le côté du meuble mais c'était suffisant pour voir, au milieu de draps emmêlés et chiffonnés, Naruto. Étendu et complètement nu, ses jambes écartées et ses reins se cambrant, il était entouré d'une étrange aura autour de lui. Sasuke réactiva sa pupille. Un cri de stupeur faillit lui échapper lorsqu'il constata que ce qui apparaissait comme un brouillard au-dessus du Jinchuuriki était en fait un corps. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du démon. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ses neuf queues battaient derrière lui. Sa peau avait la même brillance que la sienne ou celle de Naruto mais elle était cuivrée, se mariant à ses cheveux roux virant presque au rouge dont les mèches très courtes étaient collées à son visage. Ses bras étaient posés de part et d'autre de celui de Naruto. Son corps tendu allait et venait dans de longs et amples mouvements. Sasuke était choqué, le démon était en train de prendre Naruto. Comment, pourquoi?

Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à faire la distinction entre l'or et le cuivre, les deux peaux semblant se fondre l'une dans l'autre. Il voyait les mains de Naruto caresser le dos, les cheveux du démon, signe pourtant évident de son accord mais il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Perdu dans ses pensées et leur confusion, il ne prit garde à Hatsuyuki qui le dépassait et sortait de la très relative protection que leur offraient les voilages. Elle ne l'écouta pas quand il tenta, dans un éclair de lucidité, de la retenir et se dirigea la queue battante vers le lit. Elle aboya joyeusement et sauta sur la couche où elle débarbouilla Naruto et Kyûbi.

- Hatsuyuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Arrête, ordonna en riant Naruto.

Le démon se redressa et flatta la chienne qui se coucha à leur côté.

- Brave fille, prononça-t-il.

Sa voix était profonde, grave et envoûtante et Sasuke, pendant un instant, ne sut plus si son cœur battait à cause d'elle ou de ce que venait de faire la chienne. Son corps tremblait, il se sentait mal. Il devait fuir mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher du spectacle devant lui. Naruto caressait l'animal, souriant tandis que ses yeux amusés allaient du battement de queue de la chienne à ceux quasi-synchrones de celles du Kyûbi. Puis, il se tendit tout à coup et repoussa le démon qui regarda son amant se redresser et chercher quelque chose dans la pièce.

- Sasuke !

Celui-ci se contracta et sa respiration se coupa. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Il devait bouger.

- Sasuke, je sais que tu es ici, sors!

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce, toute l'autorité du Jinchuuriki ressortant en ces quelques mots.

L'Uchiha retrouva le contrôle partiel de son corps et maladroitement commença à reculer, cachant autant qu'il le pouvait sa présence. Il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il ne devait pas être découvert. Même s'il était venu pour le voir, il craignait maintenant de lui faire face après ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Les choses étaient trop embrouillées pour lui, il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, d'analyser ces nouveaux éléments pour faire le tri dans les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient violemment dans sa tête. C'était déjà particulièrement troublant de réaliser que ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, à savoir que le démon n'existait pas, était faux. C'était difficile d'accepter que les siens, ceux de son clan en qui il croyait avec une ferveur sans faille, se soient trompés. Il avait été conçu et élevé dans un seul et unique but, celui de démontrer que le démon n'était qu'un mythe. Et là, en à peine cinq minutes, sa vie venait de perdre son sens, son but, son utilité. Qu'allait-il faire, devenir? Il serait la déception de son clan, il devrait le leur apprendre et c'était pire que la mort. Que dirait son père ou pire son frère s'il les informait qu'il avait vu le Kyûbi ? Les reverrait-il seulement pour le leur dire ? Le croiraient-ils ? Le croyait-il vraiment lui-même? Est-ce que tout cela était la réalité ? N'était-il pas plutôt prisonnier d'un étrange rêve ? Qu'en était-il ? Que croire? Le tourbillon de ses pensées, de ses peurs profondes, celle de ne pas être digne de sa mission et de son clan le déstabilisait, ébranlant ses convictions, ses fondements mêmes. Il fut pris d'un vertige et s'appuya un instant contre le mur derrière lui. Cela remettait en cause beaucoup de choses, trop de choses. Une vague nausée le parcourut comme il entendait le démon demander une explication à Naruto.

- Si Hatsuyuki est là, il est forcement là aussi, elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, expliqua Naruto au démon.

- Oh.

Sasuke devait fuir mais son malaise ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, il se sentait fébrile et faible, inutile et malade. Il ne vit pas le démon disparaître et ne put réagir lorsqu'il apparut derrière lui.

- Il est là, dit-il en le poussant en avant brusquement.

Sasuke fit quelques pas pour conserver son équilibre, s'emmêlant dans les tentures et les voilages et finalement, n'y parvint pas et tomba à genoux.

Les pensées se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête, il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, il devait reprendre le dessus, il devait… pour lui, pour son clan…

- Sasuke.

La voix de Naruto douce et inquiète le ramena un instant à la réalité, il leva son visage vers celui du Jinchuuriki qui venait de s'agenouiller à son niveau. Celui-ci posa ses mains en coupe sur ses joues, inquiet de la pâleur qu'il discernait sous le baume argenté, des yeux étranges que Sasuke arborait, de ces virgules noires qui tournaient à une vitesse folle sur ses prunelles rouges.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Sasuke, réponds-moi ?

Ses yeux, leur douceur, leur chaleur, voilà à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Naruto, lui, lui était réel, Naruto était là, Naruto était ….Seulement, Naruto, le jeune homme qui le troublait, le jeune homme qu'il … désirait … qu'il aimait ? Ce jeune homme était l'amant du démon, celui qui n'existait pas, celui qui n'avait pas le droit d'être vrai, de remettre la vie de Sasuke en question. Ce démon avait encore moins le droit de prendre la seule chose qui semblait tangible et réelle à Sasuke à cet instant : ce visage d'or bienveillant, ce corps dont la chaleur l'atteignait et le touchait. Son sharingan détaillait chaque partie du Jinchuuriki et le voir pour la première fois avec ces yeux était incroyable pour Sasuke. Il se redressa doucement aidé par Naruto qui se laissait observer. Les étranges prunelles rouges allaient et venaient le long de son être et elles s'arrêtèrent un instant sur sa virilité dressée. Sasuke déglutit péniblement. Son corps irrésistiblement attiré par celui de Naruto et y réagissant douloureusement, il fit un pas vers lui. Au milieu de l'étrange chaos qui avait résulté de sa découverte, une chose avait émergé en contemplant ces orbes bleus, Naruto était réel, Naruto était la raison, Naruto était sa raison, le sens qu'il devait donner à sa vie. Tout était clair pour lui. Il se retourna pour regarder le démon.

- Oh, le sharingan, remarqua sobrement celui-ci.

Sasuke le détailla des pieds à la tête. Lui aussi était nu, le sexe en érection légèrement plus brillant et humide que le reste de son corps. Il était magnifique, étrangement effrayant et attirant en même temps, il véhiculait autour de lui un fascinant mélange de sensations qui troublait Sasuke. Ses yeux orange aux pupilles fendues à l'image d'un dangereux fauve l'observaient en retour. Son visage était superbe et sans âge et malgré cela son expérience transpirait sur cette face cuivrée. Il était tout en courbes harmonieuses et en muscles solides, savant mélange de force et de souplesse, incroyablement troublant. Mais cet être sublime était l'amant de Naruto, il le prenait et il n'en avait aucun droit, Naruto était à lui, il devait lui revenir pour que les choses se mettent en place. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il savait au fond de lui avec une clairvoyance absolue, sa place était avec Naruto, il ne serait complet qu'avec lui. Il ignorait ce qui se passerait lorsque ce serait le cas, mais il devait l'avoir. Et pour ce faire, il allait chasser le démon.

- On dirait que grâce à lui, tu parviens à me voir, ajouta ce dernier.

Sasuke se tut, analysant le potentiel de la bête.

- Tu y arrives vraiment Sasuke ? demanda doucement Naruto en venant se placer à côté de lui, nullement gêné de sa nudité.

Si le jeune élu parvenait vraiment à voir Kyûbi, c'était presque un miracle pour Naruto. Une autre personne pour partager cela, pour ne plus être seul, il en avait rêvé.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et son désir pour l'être solaire le submergea violemment.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as rejeté ? Parce que tu lui appartiens, parce qu'il te prend ?

Naruto le regarda, surpris de la douleur et de la jalousie qu'il lisait sur le visage argent.

- Est-ce parce que tu t'y sens obligé que tu te donnes à lui ?

Sasuke plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'or.

- Dis-le moi ? Je te débarrasserai de lui si tu le veux, je …

Sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva étendu sur le sol, le démon lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de sa tête par deux de ses étranges queues ; les autres sagement dressées dans son dos. Hatsuyuki sauta au sol et vint se placer à côté d'eux. Le démon lui parla dans une langue étrange et la chienne recula se couchant un peu plus loin. Kyûbi reporta ses pupilles fendues sur sa proie.

- Qui crois-tu être pour rivaliser avec moi Uchiha ?

Le ton n'était pas menaçant, plutôt amusé. Il laissa un doigt courir un instant sur le torse glabre de sa proie, son ongle aiguisé, griffant la peau souple, dessinant un fin serpent rosé jusqu'au nombril. Sasuke se cambra légèrement entre plaisir et douleur, appréhension et envie, mais il tenta néanmoins de se libérer. Le démon sourit devant cette détermination. Il passa sa langue sur ses crocs et l'instant d'après Sasuke était libre, Kyûbi se tenait derrière Naruto, humant l'odeur de son cou.

Le jeune Uchiha se releva et serra les poings.

- On dirait que tu lui plais Naruto, susurra le démon.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, pas plus que lorsque son amant réapparut derrière Sasuke.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Une main cuivrée se porta sur le pagne de l'élu, au niveau de son sexe dressé et y déposa une caresse rapide qui le fit se tendre.

- Dis-moi Uchiha, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser dans ce que tu as pu surprendre que je force Naruto ?

Il vint de nouveau se placer devant lui.

- Ne suis-je pas désirable ?

Sasuke laissa ses yeux courir sur le corps parfait du Kyûbi, trop parfait pour être réel. Celui-ci ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre.

- Je ne l'ai jamais forcé et je ne le ferai jamais.

Il tourna son regard vers Naruto, des yeux emplis de désir, de fierté et d'amour. Et cela troubla Sasuke, un démon pouvait-il aimer ?

- Naruto m'appartient parce qu'il le veut bien et je lui appartiens en retour.

- Un démon ne peut pas se lier.

- Tu n'en sais rien, le coupa Kyûbi.

- C'est parce qu'il est le Jinchuuriki?

- Est-ce pour cela que tu le veux, Uchiha? Pour ce qu'il représente, pour le pouvoir qu'il peut t'apporter.

Les crocs de la bête semblèrent se faire plus longs. Sasuke planta sa pupille rouge dans celle orange du démon et répondit sans ciller.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il est Naruto.

Et dans ce prénom, il mettait toute sa vie. Kyûbi sourit, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

- Alors, si tu es capable de penser cela, tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas le Jinchuuriki que j'aime en lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte ma marque, parce qu'il est mon représentant dans votre monde. Il y en a eu des dizaines avant lui, certains qui me craignaient, d'autres qui se considéraient comme mon égal, il y en a qui ont rempli leur rôle avec dévotion, me parlant et m'écoutant et puis… Le démon caressa doucement la joue dorée et le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse. Sasuke sentit un étrange poids comprimer sa poitrine alors même que son sexe se tendait un peu plus. Encore une fois, il était la proie de contradictions brutales. Il ne devait pas être attiré par le démon, il voulait Naruto, l'autre se jouait de lui. Celui-ci enchaîna.

- Il y a eu Naruto. Et jamais je n'avais ressenti cet amour avant.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement.

- Jamais je n'avais voulu donner avant, jamais je n'avais fait l'amour avant, il est le premier humain que j'ai laissé me toucher, m'embrasser, me caresser. Le premier en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour laisser le plaisir de l'orgasme emporter mes sens.

Naruto l'embrassa rapidement puis s'approcha du brun.

- Que veux-tu Sasuke ?

- Toi.

- Mais il est à moi.

L'élu grogna.

- Alors, je te le prendrai.

- Sasuke, dit doucement Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiha le fixa, le suppliant de ne pas le rejeter, de le laisser être proche de lui.

- On dirait que ton jeune élu t'aime autant que moi, murmura Kyûbi en les approchant.

Il passa sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

- Et on dirait que tu l'aimes toi aussi. C'est avec lui que tu étais l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas?

Le démon se plaça de nouveau entre eux et approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, bien décidé à ne pas reculer devant lui. Il se laissa renifler.

- Je reconnais son odeur et...

Kyûbi passa une langue agile sur les lèvres argent faisant sursauter le jeune élu.

- .... Son goût.

- Je … je, hésita Naruto.

- Chut.

De nouveau, le démon s'empara de ses lèvres, les goûtant avec délectation. Le Jinchuuriki continua à fixer Sasuke mais il ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Pourquoi Naruto se laissait aller aussi facilement aux mots, aux caresses du démon ? Et s'il ne mentait pas ? Celui-ci se retourna et fixa le jeune élu.

- Alors Uchiha, que vais-je faire ? Vais-je aussi facilement te céder ce qui est mien depuis bien longtemps et que personne d'autre n'a touché en dehors de moi ?

Sasuke ne disait rien, troublé par la présence du démon dont la chaleur irradiait son corps, dont les iris orange dévoraient son visage et la faim qu'il y lisait, il avait l'impression de la ressentir lui aussi. Le démon vint le coller, renifler son cou, de sa clavicule à son oreille. Un soupir de désir s'échappa des lèvres argent.

- On dirait que je te plais moi aussi, est-ce le cas Uchiha ?

Oui, oui, lui criait son corps, mais il se sentait coupable de l'excitation que faisait naître le démon en lui, faisant un parfait écho à celle dont Naruto était à l'origine. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux azur, penchant néanmoins la tête sur le côté pour laisser le démon goûter sa peau par des coups de langue et de légères morsures. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans les yeux bleus mais il n'y vit que douceur et amour. Il voulut se tendre vers eux et colla un peu plus son corps à celui du Kyûbi. Celui-ci sourit dans le cou argenté. Naruto réagit enfin et s'avança, se moulant au dos du démon duquel un étrange ronronnement se fit entendre. Ses queues s'enroulèrent autour du Jinchuuriki le caressant et l'affolant. Les yeux ciel et rouges ne se quittaient pas et ils se fermèrent doucement lorsque les lèvres or et argent s'unirent. Sasuke trembla contre le corps du démon qui mordillait maintenant sa clavicule. Celui-ci aimait sentir cet être, qu'il jugeait avec assurance fort et puissant, faible contre lui. Il avait la même sensation que lorsque Naruto se donnait à lui.

Le baiser des deux jeunes hommes s'approfondit et leurs mains passèrent au-delà du corps cuivré pour venir se poser sur celui de l'autre. Le désir embrasa Sasuke. L'aura du démon commença à l'envelopper alors que deux de ses queues abandonnait le corps du Jinchuuriki à la faveur de celui de l'élu. Sasuke émit un gémissement lorsque leur fourrure caressa son corps. Naruto attrapa ses hanches pour réduire encore un peu l'espace entre eux, plaquant son corps à celui du démon. Le ronronnement s'amplifia et se réverbéra dans les deux autres. Son résonnement faisant vibrer Sasuke. Ajouté à cela les sensations que les deux amants faisaient naître en lui, la découverte brutale de ces plaisirs, l'air qui lui manquait, celui-ci semblait entrer en transe. Il s'abandonna dans les bras et les queues qui le tenaient. Il sentit son pagne glisser le long de ses jambes et les mains du démon l'accompagner. Après avoir saisi ses fesses rebondies, elles vinrent se poser sur son sexe, y apposant une douce caresse. Sasuke cria et ses jambes lâchèrent. Les queues s'enroulèrent autour de son torse pour le retenir. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête rejetée en arrière lui tournait mais il était bien. Le démon souriait, ses mains continuant leur douce torture. Naruto embrassait l'épaule du renard, frottant son sexe contre la naissance de ses queues et baladait ses mains sur le torse d'argent qui frémissait sous ses doigts. Kyûbi finit par redresser Sasuke contre lui et fut surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle son Jinchuuriki reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Sasuke était perdu, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence du démon. Mais le trouble qu'il en retirait était, sans commune mesure, bien plus grisant. Le baiser de Naruto était aphrodisiaque et il en voulait plus. Le démon l'excitait lui aussi mais il désirait découvrir plus du corps doré. Ses mains repartirent à sa découverte mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la verge du blond, cachée contre la fourrure du démon, celui-ci s'empara de ses bras et les leva au-dessus de sa tête.

- M'appartiendras-tu si je te laisse le toucher ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sasuke le regarda. Qu'entendait-il par cela? Faisait-il simplement allusion au fait de lui donner son corps ou cela allait-il plus loin?

Il fixa Naruto et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Quoi que voulait le démon, il était prêt à le lui donner pour avoir le Jinchuuriki. Oui, quel que soit le prix, il le payerait. Il reporta son attention sur Kyûbi.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Le démon le repoussa légèrement et les prit chacun par une main pour les amener jusqu'au lit. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient guider, donnant les rennes de leur étreinte à venir au démon. Il allongea d'abord Naruto, passant une main le long de son torse. Sasuke se sentait hypnotisé par cette vue: les cheveux blonds légèrement étalés autour de son visage comme un halo de lumière, il semblait si pur au milieu des draps blancs. Sasuke déglutit, se retenant d'aller lui aussi toucher cet être qui lui faisait tant envie. Mais, il se contint et se contenta de regarder le démon se gorger du corps d'or, ses mains cuivrées se délectant de l'épiderme doré. Naruto ne quittait pas l'élu des yeux et même si sa main se baladait sur le Kyûbi, Sasuke voyait que c'était de ses formes dont elle avait envie. Le démon saisit tendrement le visage du Jinchuuriki demandant muettement son attention pour le baiser qui allait suivre. Elle lui fut donner pleine et entière, remplie d'amour et de désir. Leur baiser fut long et langoureux et Sasuke faillit bien craquer et les rejoindre à l'écoute des petits bruits qui s'envolaient d'eux. Mais Kyûbi se détacha de son amant et se releva pour faire face à l'élu.

- Avant de te le laisser, dit-il en le collant contre lui, faisant se caresser leurs deux sexes, je veux te goûter.

- Hnn.

Le renard sourit et passa sa main dans la chevelure nuit pour approcher et finalement poser sur les siennes les lèvres argent. Sasuke savoura l'étonnante douceur de cette bouche sur la sienne et lorsqu'une langue agile força son passage et vint buter sur ses dents, il lui accorda ce qu'elle voulait. Contrairement à celle de Naruto, elle n'explora ni ses dents, ni son palais et vint directement chercher sa jumelle qu'elle guida. Inconsciemment, le jeune Uchiha se frottait contre le démon croyant mourir de plaisir en sentant leur deux érections glisser de plus en plus facilement l'une contre l'autre. Le ronronnement du renard reprit de la vigueur et ses mains, ses queues furent prises d'une frénésie exploratrice. Sasuke s'abandonna à sa volonté et attendit que Kyûbi stoppe leur baiser. Il prit alors la main de l'élu et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit où il l'assit. Naruto s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément. Sasuke gémit et se laissa entraîner sur le corps de l'autre qui se rallongeait, grognant presque, lorsque enfin leurs peaux se retrouvèrent. Une main sur sa hanche le guida en le poussant doucement afin qu'il se retrouve entre les jambes du Jinchuuriki dont les doigts n'avaient pas quitté ses cheveux. La sensation était incroyable et Sasuke entendait des sons, inédits pour lui, s'échapper de ses lèvres et de sa gorge et les deux autres semblaient s'en enivrer. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui et sut que le démon venait de s'asseoir, mais il n'en avait cure. Naruto s'était mis à onduler des reins sous lui faisant se frotter leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentit la langue du démon passer sur sa nuque, sur le symbole de son clan entre ses omoplates puis un murmure rauque à son oreille.

- N'est-il pas incroyable, hein Uchiha, la douceur de sa peau, le mouvement de ses hanches, toutes ces choses me rendent fou et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Nouveau coup de langue sur son oreille cette fois-ci et Sasuke frémit violemment.

- Réponds-moi, ordonna le démon.

L'élu aurait bien voulu, mais Naruto ne lâchait pas sa bouche et le serra plus fort lorsqu'il le sentit trembler légèrement contre son corps. Le démon rit et continua sa douce litanie.

- Je suis pressé de voir ta réaction quand tu le pénétreras, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette merveille. La façon dont sa chaleur entourera et serrera ton sexe, tu croiras mourir de plaisir.

- Ahhnnn.

S'il continuait, le démon allait finir par faire exploser le jeune élu, les sensations sur son corps couplées à la voix envoûtante de la bête étaient presque trop. Mais alors, qu'il se sentait partir, la main de Naruto se faufila contre son ventre jusqu'à son entrejambe où elle attrapa son sexe et le dirigea d'un geste sûr jusqu'à son intimité déjà ouverte par Kyûbi un peu plus tôt et prête à recevoir son nouvel amant. D'un coup de reins du blond, Sasuke sentit son sexe avalé dans cet antre chaud et étroit.

- Oh.

Kyûbi laissa échapper un petit rire sensuel, amusé de la réaction du jeune Uchiha dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés de façon presque grotesque.

- Narrrutoo !

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et remua légèrement pour inciter Sasuke à bouger.

- Bouge, Uchiha, bouge en lui, susurra le démon en caressant son dos.

Sasuke obéit et Naruto poussa un long soupir de contentement. La sensation était merveilleuse, le jeune élu n'en revenait pas, il embrassait le cou doré, se perdant dans la volupté de leur étreinte. Chacun de ses souffles provoquait un frisson chez Naruto et une contraction de son corps autour de la verge de Sasuke le faisant gémir à son tour. Il sentit les mains du Jinchuuriki caresser son dos et descendre jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elles malaxèrent et écartèrent légèrement. Il donna un brusque coup de reins en Naruto lorsqu'il sentit un doigt passer entre les deux globes de chair pour s'arrêter à l'entrée de son propre corps. Il détourna la tête pour fixer le démon qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il ne put rien lui dire car Naruto reprit possession de ses lèvres et le démon s'appropria doucement son corps, doigt par doigt. La sensation était étrange, pas particulièrement douloureuse car le démon dégageait une telle chaleur qu'il avait l'impression que son corps s'ouvrait tout seul. Il grognait doucement, savourant les sensations, dévorant des yeux le blond qui murmurait son nom, qui le suppliait d'aller plus vite ou plus fort. Naruto n'avait pas de retenue et se donnait entièrement.

- Sasssukke, encore, encore Sasuke.

- Naruto, c'est tellement ... tellement bon.

Son murmure résonna dans la pièce.

- Et moi Uchiha, ce n'est pas bon ce que je te fais? demanda Kyûbi alors que ses doigts appuyaient en continue sur la prostate de Sasuke.

L'autre grognait, il ne savait faire que ça, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, engluer de la tête aux pieds dans le plaisir intense qui le parcourait. Kyûbi rit à nouveau et ressortit ses doigts. Sasuke le sentit se lever du lit, il l'entendit faire un pas ou deux, son regard continuellement posé sur eux.

- Vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux, grogna le démon. On dirait le soleil et la lune en train de s'unir sur ma couche. Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous êtes excitants ? De ce que vous me faîtes?

- Hnnn.

- Ouiiii.

Sasuke n'aurait su dire si Naruto répondait au démon ou s'il criait son plaisir. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux à demi-fermés. Il adressa au brun et au roux un sourire tendre. Sasuke tourna la tête pour fixer le démon qu'il découvrit avec un rictus appréciateur sur les lèvres et un regard chaud et possessif. Kyûbi se positionna sur lui.

- Et vous êtes à moi, ajouta le renard.

D'un geste souple et précis, il pénétra l'Uchiha utilisant ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir un peu plus le corps argent.

- Ahhhh, cria celui-ci à la fois de plaisir et de douleur.

Mais peu lui importait, il savait instinctivement que cela en vaudrait la peine. Le démon lui laissa un instant pour s'accommoder à ce membre en lui. Naruto lui murmurait des encouragements à l'oreille tandis que l'élu s'effondrait un peu plus sur lui, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va aller Sasuke, fais-moi confiance, je t'aime, je te veux, Sasuke.

- Naruto, oh Naruto, moi aussi, moi aussi, gémit-il.

Naruto recommença à bouger doucement savourant bruyamment le va-et-vient en lui. Kyûbi en fit autant adoptant automatiquement le rythme de son représentant. Ils s'embrassèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke et ondulèrent rapidement leurs bassins. L'élu cria à nouveau, cette fois-ci définitivement de plaisir et s'effondra un peu plus sur le corps en or. La double sensation de prendre et d'être pris était incroyable et le jeune Uchiha n'aurait jamais pensé vivre quelque chose comme cela, il s'abandonnait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, oubliant sa fierté, son clan, sa famille, sa vie pour les offrir à ces deux êtres qui l'aimaient comme jamais on ne l'avait fait avec lui. La chaleur régnait dans la pièce, elle en devenait presque suffocante, elle débordait du Kyûbi dans son dos et les recouvrait, les enveloppait comme une seconde peau. La sueur rendait leurs corps moites et glissants. Les bras s'emmêlaient, se caressaient, les mains agrippaient, touchaient, les doigts frôlaient, pinçaient, titillaient, les bouches se prenaient, se lâchaient, aspiraient un râle de plaisir, les langues goûtaient les peaux brillantes, une lèvre ou une traînée de sueur. La chambre résonnait de leurs soupirs, de leurs murmures, des noms qu'ils se donnaient, des mots qu'ils s'offraient. Le plaisir montait en chacun d'eux, les amenant inexorablement à l'extase. Le démon agrippa Sasuke par les cheveux, utilisant les longues mèches de devant pour attirer à lui la tête brune.

- Ahhh.

- Oui, Uchiha, crie pour nous, crie.

Il lui donna un brusque coup de reins qui se répercuta en Naruto et tous deux crièrent en chœur.

- Ahhh.

Le démon prit alors possession de sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau le manque d'air se fasse sentir et que le tournis le prenne. Mais, il laissa Kyûbi continuer parce qu'il était impossible d'arrêter, il en voulait plus, il voulait se perdre dans leur étreinte. Mais avant que le manque d'air et le plaisir ne le fassent s'évanouir, le démon libéra sa bouche. Naruto émit un petit rire.

- Respire Sasuke.

Le jeune élu obéit et prit une grande bouffée d'air pleine de leur odeur, de celle de leur sexe et cela l'excita encore plus. Il se redressa légèrement, le démon l'imitant tout en gardant son torse collé au dos argent. Sasuke agrippa les fesses dorées et commença à se déhancher. Un gémissement et un grognement lui répondirent. Ils continuèrent pendant un court moment, mais rapidement Sasuke arrêta de bouger, il ne parvenait pas à adopter le même rythme que les deux autres et il était presque plus facile de leur laisser faire le plus gros du travail. Il s'abandonna donc de nouveau à leurs coups de reins en parfaite symbiose. Les queues du démon battaient de plaisir derrière lui et son aura englobait les deux êtres qu'il possédait. Sasuke s'appuya plus lourdement contre lui, posant sa tête légèrement en arrière sur l'épaule cuivrée, son regard rouge posé fixement, comme celui orange, sur le blond qui tremblait sous eux.

- C'est tellement ... bon de vous avoir tous les ... tous les deux ... comme ça, en train de me ... oh ... dévorer des yeux, murmura celui-ci. Vous êtes tellement beaux. C'est si bon de ... ahh ... vous appartenir, ahhhhmmm, prenez-moi, faites-moi vôtre.

- Oh Naruto, Naruto, répéta le brun.

Son trouble à l'entente de ses mots et de leur signification ne passa pas inaperçu. Kyûbi arrêta ses mouvements et son Jinchuuriki en fit autant, comme si encore une fois, ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre.

- Et toi Sasuke Uchiha, veux-tu te donner à nous? demanda le démon en caressant langoureusement son torse, ses ongles ripant sur les pointes dressées de ses tétons, faisant se tendre le jeune homme.

- Oui, grogna celui-ci.

Sasuke aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils reprennent leurs mouvements en lui et autour de lui. Le reste lui importait peu. Il ne savait plus rien si ce n'est qu'il voulait encore plus de plaisir, encore plus de ces incroyables coups au fond de son corps qui lui faisaient quasiment perdre conscience à chaque fois qu'ils frappaient ce point bien précis. C'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait, la décharge de plaisir qui le parcourait à chacun de leur mouvement. D'ailleurs, si le démon n'avait pas continué à l'appeler par son nom, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il l'ait oublié lui aussi. Il bougea légèrement les hanches pour sentir son sexe pénétrer un peu plus profondément Naruto et celui du démon reculer en lui. Il attendit que les deux autres se joignent à lui mais ni le démon, ni le Jinchuuriki ne bougèrent. Au contraire, Kyûbi bloqua ses hanches de ses deux mains tandis qu'une de ses queues se posait sur le menton argent et le tournait vers son visage.

- Je suis sérieux Uchiha. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Veux-tu te donner à Naruto mais à moi aussi? Veux-tu me laisser te marquer à jamais? Réfléchis bien, après cela, tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Tu me devras une obéissance sans faille et une confiance absolue. Tu devras tout me donner.

Ses paroles et son regard aidèrent Sasuke à sortir légèrement de sa transe, en tout cas suffisamment pour peser sérieusement sa décision. Voulait-il se donner, leur offrir en plus de son corps, son âme, son coeur, son esprit, sa chair et son sang. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto à qui il avait déjà donné une bonne partie de tout cela. Le Jinchuuriki le fixait attendant sa décision, craignant un rejet. Il ramena ses pupilles dans celles du démon.

- Oui.

Cette fois-ci la réponse était claire et précise, elle n'était ni gémie, ni murmurée, le regard était droit et sûr de lui. Naruto se redressa et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec fougue, tentant de se dégager de la poigne du démon sur sa hanche pour bouger son bassin et sentir à nouveau ces deux incroyables frictions. Il grogna lorsqu'il n'y parvint pas. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et comme pour le récompenser recula ses reins et se rengaina sur le sexe de Sasuke.

- Naaruto!

Il frémit en sentant le souffle bouillant du démon sur sa nuque.

- Alors Uchiha, prêt à me donner ta vie ?

- Hn.

Kyûbi regarda Naruto et d'un mouvement rapide et souple, ils se reculèrent, avant de s'avancer violemment faisant se tendre Sasuke entre eux, ce point si incroyable en lui durement frappé par la verge du démon.

- Oui, oui, Kyûbi, je suis prêt, fais-moi tien ! Fais-moi vôtre.

- Bien.

Alors le démon passa son ongle sur la peau de son torse au niveau de son cœur, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper doucement. Sasuke serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Kyûbi ne tarda pas à y mêler son propre sang qui s'écoulait par une coupure qu'il s'était infligé au bras. Naruto en lapa un peu faisant grogner d'excitation ses deux amants. L'odeur métallique du sang réveillant de vieux instincts chez eux. Naruto rit puis utilisa le reste du liquide pour dessiner rapidement sur la peau argent des signes qui étaient des signes inconnus pour Sasuke. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Jinchuuriki vint enrouler ses bras autour du jeune élu, une de ses mains tirant sa tête sur le côté et dégageant le cou argenté. Kyûbi lécha la peau tendre qui s'y trouvait. Sasuke trembla contre lui, anxieux de ce qu'allait faire le démon. Puis, sans prévenir, il le mordit violemment, ses crocs aiguisés percèrent la peau le faisant saigner. Sasuke hurla de douleur, il avait l'impression que le renard était en train de l'écorcher vif. Les signes que Naruto avait dessinés remontèrent le long de ses bras et de son corps jusqu'à son cou où la bouche du démon continuait à sucer son sang. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles sous la peau et qu'elles venaient toutes se concentrer dans la gueule du Kyûbi. La chaleur et l'aura du démon autour d'eux devinrent insoutenables, Sasuke se concentra sur les yeux maintenant orange de Naruto, sur ses pupilles fendues si semblables à celle du démon, sur les marques de ses joues qui s'étaient étonnamment élargies, à ses crocs qui brillaient. Son champ visuel se rétrécissait de plus en plus et bientôt le cri qu'il poussait mourut au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il perdait conscience.

Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il porta sa main à son cou et il fut surpris de ne rien y trouver, pas de trace de morsure.

- Il n'y a plus rien, mon énergie t'a guéri, comme elle te guérira toujours maintenant, lui murmura doucement le démon. Est-ce que tu la sens qui court dans tes veines, Sasuke ?

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'entendre prononcer son prénom mais il adorait cela. Il se concentra ensuite sur lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en forme, aussi fort, oui il la sentait en lui cette énergie démoniaque, il sentait la puissance que lui offrait le démon. Il pouvait …..

- Oh.

Il entendit le Kyûbi émettre un petit rire dans son cou. Sasuke pouvait voir l'énergie du démon en lui, dans ses veines dont ses yeux étaient désormais capables de suivre l'étonnant réseau. Il porta son regard sur Naruto et là encore il était capable de discerner des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais vues avant cela.

- Tes yeux ont évolué grâce à moi, ils ont maintenant une puissance qu'aucun Uchiha ne pourra jamais atteindre Sasuke.

Il déposa des baisers sur son épaule et Sasuke fut surpris de la tendresse et de l'amour de ses gestes. Naruto caressa sa joue et reprit possession de sa bouche laissant sa langue passer sur les nouveaux crocs de l'Uchiha. Aussitôt son sexe se dressa et il constata qu'il n'était plus dans le corps doré. Il comprit qu'en s'évanouissant son érection avait faibli et qu'il était naturellement ressorti de l'antre chaud. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps à Naruto pour le guider à nouveau en lui dès lors qu'il le sentit se gonfler contre sa cuisse. Mimant ses gestes, Kyûbi pénétra Sasuke au moment où Naruto le prenait en lui.

- Ahhhh.

Leurs trois cris de plaisir résonnèrent en même temps. Les mouvements reprirent plus forts et plus intenses. Sasuke sut instinctivement trouver le rythme des deux autres. Contrairement à un peu plus tôt, il pourrait ne pas rester passif, bien au contraire. Les coups de reins gagnaient en rapidité et en puissance, leurs voix se confondaient dans leurs cris de jouissance. L'énergie du démon qui s'échappait de chacun des trois faisait ressortir la bête en eux et ils ne faisaient plus l'amour, ils s'accouplaient comme des animaux avec la violence et le besoin de leurs instincts, possédant, marquant, mordant, les yeux orange dévorant les yeux orange, les crocs s'entrechoquant dans la frénésie de l'instant. Le plaisir grimpa crescendo jusqu'à exploser les faisant littéralement hurler un son inintelligible, un bruit primal, celui du rut de la bête, qui fit fuir la chienne et trembler ceux qui l'entendirent. L'énergie orange remplit la pièce et se concentra sur eux, les couvrant du manteau du renard, conférant à leur semence la chaleur brûlante du démon.

Ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres, essoufflés, collants et unis. Rapidement, Kyûbi se retira de Sasuke et celui-ci en profita pour s'allonger aux côtés de Naruto dont les yeux comme ceux de l'élu avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle. D'une main presque paresseuse, le démon ramassa une traînée de sperme sur le ventre argenté et la goûta. Sasuke sourit et prit le doigt en bouche après que le démon l'eut retrempé sur une des tâches de son ventre. Le démon sourit, visiblement satisfait de la réaction de son nouveau protégé. Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent se glisser dans un des bains chauds qui étaient toujours à disposition du Jinchuuriki. Là dans l'eau, ils s'unirent à nouveau, réaffirmant leur nouveau lien. Ils finirent leur nuit dans le lit où Naruto et Sasuke s'endormirent au petit matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la chienne finalement remise de ses émotions couchée au pied du lit. Après les avoir longuement regardés, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres de voir son Naruto dans les bras d'un autre humain qui pourrait mieux le comprendre, lui tenir compagnie et veiller sur lui, le démon disparut. Ce ne serait que pour mieux réapparaître dans quelques heures et les posséder encore et se donner tout autant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi rejoignit le reste de son clan pour une réunion secrète. Une étrange agitation régnait au temple depuis quelques jours et tous pensaient qu'elle avait un rapport avec Sasuke mais ils ignoraient si cela était bon signe ou non. Itachi était inquiet, il avait peur pour son frère même s'il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Son cadet était né pour cela et Itachi l'avait toujours su. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il fallait prouver au reste de Konoha que le démon n'existait pas, il était convaincu de la justesse de leur cause. Cela aurait été simplement plus facile si ce n'était pas son petit frère qui avait été choisi pour cela. Mais qui d'autre parmi leur clan aurait pu s'en charger. Itachi lui-même devait bien reconnaître que Sasuke avait un potentiel encore plus élevé que le sien. Il s'assit et soupira doucement. Son cadet lui manquait, leur complicité, leurs entraînements bien cachés au sein de leur demeure familiale pour que personne ne surprenne la puissance du plus jeune des Uchiha. Même s'il était proche de son cousin ou d'autres membres de leur clan, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Sasuke.

Son père prit rapidement la parole, énonçant ce que tous savaient déjà, les mouvements autour du temple, les réunions que certains prêtres semblaient tenir hors du territoire du démon, les allées et venues de visiteurs. Ils pesèrent le pour et le contre dans les rumeurs qui circulaient. Certaines vieilles folles prétendaient que le démon avait marqué un des élus et que c'est ce qui expliquait l'agitation des serviteurs du Kyûbi. Le conseil décida de ne pas tenir compte de cette rumeur, simple superstition. La vraie question était plutôt de savoir si le jeune Uchiha avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il se passait au temple. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il avait déjà mis à jour une partie si ce n'était toute la supercherie des prêtres. Ils espéraient avoir bientôt de ses nouvelles car ils étaient sans signe de vie depuis qu'il avait disparu dans la gueule du démon de pierre. Comme ils en parlaient, ils entendirent un bruit à la porte qui les fit se figer. Doucement, en grinçant légèrement, elle s'ouvrit découvrant une silhouette fine qu'un d'entre eux reconnut immédiatement.

- Sasuke, c'est toi, tu es revenu.

Itachi se précipita vers lui mais son frère l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non Itachi, je suis venu pour vous délivrer un message et vous faire une proposition.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée des Uchiha.

- Un message de la part de qui ? demanda son frère.

- Du Kyûbi.

Tous étudiaient le jeune homme, quelque chose était différent chez lui, il dégageait une étrange force et en même temps, il semblait habité. Son père interpréta mal ce changement chez son plus jeune fils.

- Sasuke, que dis-tu ? T'ont-ils drogué ?

- Non père. Le démon existe, il m'a chargé de vous transmettre sa proposition.

Des murmures désapprobateurs s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

- Petit frère, es-tu sûr que…

Sasuke le coupa en enclenchant son sharingan et les murmures se turent. Tous regardaient le plus jeune fils de leur chef avec un respect nouveau mêlé de crainte et de surprise. Son oeil avait évolué et au lieu du fond rouge, sa prunelle avait tourné à l'orange et en son centre sa pupille était longue et fendue, et autour les virgules habituelles tournaient doucement sur le cercle noir. Un parfait mélange du sharingan et de l'œil du démon, reconnaissable entre mille.

- Ainsi ce qu'on raconte est vrai, le démon t'a marqué.

- Oui. Il m'a fait sien.

- Sien, qu'entends-tu par cela Sasuke?

- Que je lui ai offert ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps. En retour, il m'a fait don de sa puissance, de son pouvoir et de la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux …

Un sourire léger et tendre naquit un instant sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- … et aux miens.

Le moment de douceur disparut aussitôt et Sasuke fixa les siens et son frère en particulier. Celui-ci ne savait que penser. Il n'avait pas vu son cadet depuis plus d'un mois mais c'était comme si un nouveau Sasuke se tenait devant lui.

- Que veut-il ? demanda Fugaku, leur père.

- Une alliance.

- Explique nous, reprit-il en faisant signe à son fils de prendre place dans l'assemblée.

Sasuke obtempéra et s'assit au milieu des autres.

- Comme nous le pensions, certains prêtres s'enrichissent sur le dos du démon, usant de leur pouvoir pour obtenir des avantages de toutes sortes. Na … le Jinchuuriki y a déjà mis bon ordre mais certains essayent de dénigrer son pouvoir, de le faire passer pour une marionnette pour diminuer son influence. Ils vont même jusqu'à dire qu'il n'est pas capable de voir le démon et que toutes les manifestations qui l'entourent sont le fait de certains prêtres qui lui sont dévoués et veulent bénéficier de sa protection pour s'enrichir.

- Ce que nous pensions, remarqua un vieil homme.

- En effet, mais la vérité est tout l'inverse. Ceux qui sont fidèles au Jinchuuriki sont les plus humbles, au contraire des autres qui font partis d'une organisation appelée la Racine.

Plusieurs membres du clan hochèrent la tête, ce nom ne leur était pas inconnu, il était revenu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il avait été question de proposer un Uchiha en offrande au démon. Ce qui les avait conduits à cacher les pouvoirs de Sasuke pour le faire pénétrer dans le temple.

- Le combat entre les deux groupes est pour le moment une simple question d'influence mais bientôt il prendra de l'ampleur et le peuple de Konoha en sera la première victime. Ce n'est pas ce que veut le Kyûbi. Mais en me marquant, il sait qu'il a ouvert les hostilités.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? demanda un de ses cousins.

- Pour protéger une chose qui lui est cher.

- S'il est si puissant, pourquoi n'élimine-t-il pas les traîtres, lança un autre.

Sasuke sourit.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Le démon est puissant certes mais il l'est trop. S'il se manifestait sous sa forme primaire, tout le village serait balayé par sa puissance et il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait devenir visible au commun des mortels. Il a donc besoin d'intermédiaires comme le Jinchuuriki, comme moi, comme vous si vous l'acceptez, pour s'adresser aux autres.

Sasuke fit une pause et reprit.

- S'il n'attaque pas directement la Racine, c'est qu'elle est bien plus implantée qu'il n'y parait dans le temple mais aussi parmi les instances directrices de Konoha. Eliminer quelques personnes ne suffira pas. Par ailleurs, il ne veut ni en faire des martyrs ni les pousser un peu plus dans la clandestinité. Vous-même, père, m'avez souvent appris qu'il est toujours préférable de conserver ses ennemis sous ses yeux.

Ce dernier hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Les prêtres de la Racine tenteront tout pour discréditer ceux qui sont fidèles au Kyûbi. Ils essayeront de convaincre le peuple que le Jinchuuriki est un usurpateur. Ils ont déjà tenté de trouver quelqu'un pour prendre ce rôle et le présenter comme le véritable émissaire du démon, voyant qu'il ne pouvait manipuler l'actuel.

L'attention des autres Uchiha était complète et les explications du plus jeune semblaient trouver leur accord.

- Bientôt le peuple de Konoha sera pris entre deux courants et le démon cherche avant tout à éviter le bain de sang.

Sasuke se tut un instant.

- Nos yeux nous permettent de le voir et d'être ses fidèles représentants. Nous pouvons revendiquer la place qui nous revient, à ses côtés, pour transmettre sa volonté et protéger notre village. Il nous offre la possibilité de faire ce que nous voulions : mettre de l'ordre dans le temple. Si vous êtes d'accord, alors, il se montrera à vous.

- Et si nous refusons, lança l'un d'eux.

- Alors, je me battrai sans vous, je n'abandonnerai pas mon village aux mains d'usurpateurs. Je n'oublie pas que c'est là, la mission que vous m'avez confiée.

Le sharingan démoniaque passa sur chaque visage et encore une fois se posa sur celui troublé de son frère.

- Je reviendrai chercher ma réponse demain.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Itachi se précipita à sa suite et l'arrêta dans le couloir sombre.

- Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Itachi.

L'aîné s'avança et vint serrer son frère dans ses bras, détectant sur lui des odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, décelant des traces d'autres corps qui étaient passés là et avaient marqué leur territoire et leur propriété sur ce qui avait été un jour à lui et à son clan. Il ne tenait qu'à eux de rejoindre Sasuke et de faire de nouveau parti du même monde. Une étrange aura orange commença à entourer le jeune Uchiha.

- Je dois y aller Itachi.

- Hn.

Les deux frères se fixèrent et l'aîné le libéra de son étreinte, emmêlant leurs doigts pour le sentir encore un peu.

- Je ferai le nécessaire pour les convaincre.

Sasuke hocha la tête positivement.

- A demain alors petit frère.

Celui-ci sourit.

- A demain grand frère.

Sasuke fit un pas dans le couloir, puis un autre. Il laissa sa main dans celle de son frère et ils les gardèrent liées aussi longtemps que possible. Sasuke ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elles finirent par se séparer. Le halo orange se fit plus intense et présent autour de lui et il sourit.

FIN ( ?)

* * *

**Voilà, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cette fiction, je ne pensais pas que ça m'inspirerait autant, j'avais juste une ou deux images en tête, celle de la main de Naruto sur les reins de Sasu par exemple... et voilà ce que ça donne.**

**Pour finir, je vous invite fortement à aller lire les fictions de Kumfu et Hagane si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.**


End file.
